The Negaverse Returns
by Sailor Mystic
Summary: Their first Enemy has returned under a new leader, and that leader has captured Darien. The leader's demands? Simple, hand over the Silver Imperium Crystal, or Darien loses his life.


The Negaverse Returns: Chapter 1 

Serena sighed and looked out the window, wishing the meeting would end. She didn't really care for Scout stuff anymore, as if she ever did. It's just that since Darien abandoned her because she was too busy fighting the Enemy, she wanted to quit. But no, she was the Champion of Justice, the leader, and future queen. Of course, every one else assumed she and Darien would get back together and rule Crystal Tyoko, but she wasn't so sure. Serena doubted that Darien would ever come back to her, not in this lifetime anyway. He hated her and it was all because of her being Sailor Moon. Now, Luna, her guardian, was blabbing about some new threat.

"SERENA! You need to be listening to this!" yelled the overly annoyed cat. " This new group uses the same name as our original Enemy." Luna said

"WHAT! They call themselves the Negaverse? We defeated those creeps!" screamed a shocked Serena.

"Yes, you defeated Queen Beryl, but her minions somehow survived and have chosen a new leader." Artemis replied.

"Oh great, not only does Darien hate me, but the Negaverse is back, and they were once able to turn him evil," Serena complained.

"Darien does not hate you. If he did, he wouldn't show up as Tuxedo Mask to help us. He just resents that you have to spend so much time with us to talk about the latest Enemy and how to defeat them, " Raye tried to comfort Serena.

'Of course, she would think that. Every one does, but it's just not true. However, one thing is for sure, the Negaverse isn't going to get him back' Serena thought.

Meanwhile, across town, Darien was in his apartment watching the meeting on the communicator that Amy had given him. Darien couldn't believe that the Negaverse was back, and even worse, he couldn't believe that Serena thought he hated her. Actually, he hated himself, for having to do this to her, but it was the only way to protect her from what Sailor Pluto had seen in the future. All of the other Sailor Scouts knew about it, but Serena couldn't be told. If she found out, all her pain would be for nothing and she would die. "Wait a sec, maybe the Negaverse is the reason Serena is in danger, after all, Pluto wasn't allowed to tell us exactly what the danger was. She could only tell us how to protect her." Darien said aloud.

"DARIEN? Where did his voice come from? And what does he mean about me being in danger!" Serena shouted.

" Oh no! Serena calm down. Look, I'm sorry about what you've been through, but it was the only way to protect you. I had to leave you to keep you safe," Darien tried to explain.

" DARIEN SHEILDS GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I'm not even going to ask how you got a Scout communicator," Serena screamed while holding Mina's communicator.

"The nerve of you guys! I don't want to hear one word from any of you until Darien gets here, and HE BETTER HURRY!" she continued to yell.

"But we had –" started Lita.

"NO BUTS!" Serena shouted.

"Ok, ok, we'll shut up," Raye quietly stated. Of course, this shocked every one. Raye never gives in to Serena without a huge argument, if she even gives in then. Deep down inside, Raye knew how much this whole ordeal had hurt Serena. Hopefully, this won't make her quit being a scout, cause with the Negaverse back; they needed Serena's help.

Ten minutes later- "Darien should have been here by now. This is scaring me, someone try to get him on his communicator," Serena ordered, for once acting like the leader she was supposed to be.

"Darien, Darien this is Michiru, where are you? Darien?" Michiru tried to reach him.

All she got was static…

The Negaverse Returns: Chapter 2 

"What is going on? Someone better explain to me why Darien left me, what exactly Setsuna said, and where Darien has disappeared to!" Serena continued to order the scouts around.

" Serena, Setsuna told us that in the near future you would die, unless Darien stayed away from you. She couldn't tell us why, or who the threat was from, she just told us that it was the only way to protect you. She also said that you couldn't know cause if you did, then you would die anyway. And Serena, you know that none of us know where Darien is," Raye calmly explained the situation.

"PLUTO GET YOUR INTERFERING, TIME KEEPING BUTT DOWN HERE!" Serena shouted.

In a flash she appeared, although she was not in sailor form.

"Setsuna, you better explain real quick what is going on, and why you are interfering in our lives!" Serena told her.

"You know I can't, just know that it was to save your life. However, the danger is past now, I was coming to tell everyone tomorrow. And don't bother asking me where Darien is, I don't know. He wasn't supposed to disappear. However, I'll stay here and help you guys out, if the Negaverse is truly back, they will be stronger than ever, and we'll need all the power we have." Setsuna replied.

"I don't care about the stupid Negaverse, all I care about right now is Darien!" Serena yelled.

" Sailor Scouts, I have a message for you… from the Negaverse. Don't worry. I'm on your side. They probably contacted me cause Darien is my best friend." Andrew said upon entering the room.

"Andrew? How do you know who they are, what is the message, and what does it have to do with Darien?" Luna asked.

"Whoa! That cat just talked!" Andrew shouted.

"Yes she did, and I can talk too, we are the Scouts' guardians. Now will you please answer Luna's questions," Artemis explained.

" Well, the Negaverse told me that they were the Scouts. And the message, well… it's about Darien. They have him, and they say they won't release him unless Sailor Moon gives them something called the Silver Imperium Crystal. Whichever one of you is Sailor Moon, please give them what they want, for Darien's sake." Andrew stated.

" I am Sailor Moon, and future queen, and Darien is Tuxedo Mask, my future husband and king. I am the leader of the Sailor Scouts, and the princess of the former Moon Kingdom. It is true that I possess the Crystal, but I cannot give it to them. They will take it and use it to conquer the Earth. And they won't release Darien. You see, the Crystal is very powerful, and if they got it, we wouldn't stand a chance. Do Not worry, we will find a way to save Darien." Serena told a dumbfounded Andrew.

"Serena! You're Sailor Moon? I can understand you being one of the scouts but the leader, and a princess? Oh, Serena surely you know that we have to save Darien. I know that you love him. Please, give them the Crystal. They promised to release Darien." Andrew begged.

"No, Andrew, Serena cannot surrender the Crystal. It would cause the end of the world as we know it. And as Serena said, Darien would not be released, they would turn him evil as they have done before. The Negaverse absolutely cannot be trusted." Luna said.

"I understand. Although, I have one request, let me help, I know I don't have special powers like you guys, but I might be able to help with ideas." Andrew said through his sobbing.

All of a sudden, the sign of Jupiter appeared on his forehead. At first, every one was too shocked to say anything. Then, even more strangely, he transformed. They all knew that meant that Andrew was Lita's protector and future husband. Andrew's memory from the Moon Kingdom came back, and everyone else remembered him, Storm Knight, Jupiter's love.

"It seems you have more power than you thought, Storm Knight, and of course, you may help, after all, you're one of us. " Serena told him.

The Negaverse Returns: Chapter 3

"I can't believe it took me this long to remember you Lita, my only love." Storm knight said.

" Andrew, please, detransform, we must discuss what to do next sweetie." Lita replied. They talked for hours but could not think of any good ideas. The main problem they had was not knowing where the Negaverse's headquarters were.

"Andrew, how did the Negaverse contact you? Did they send a monster or someone who looked human that was dressed in a uniform?" Artemis asked.

"It was just a female voice that came out of a portal. I didn't see anyone or anything. Although, she did say her name was Joycite." Andrew said.

"Joycite? She was one of Queen Beryl's generals, she probably took over. She wasn't really powerful, but I'm sure she's way stronger now." Serena said.

"Yes, mostly likely she is stronger than Queen Beryl. Scouts, you must be careful when you battle against her and any of the Negaverse's minions. There is no doubt that they have found something that has enormous energy, and that the attacks are just to announce that they are back. However, the only thing that has unending energy is the Crystal, and their source will run out. Which is why they took Darien." Artemis told them. Everyone left Raye's temple and went home to get some sleep.

Far off, in a darkened place, Darien lay, weakened and unable to move. "Ah, Darien, Queen Beryl had a soft spot for you, that's why she turned you to our side. But I am not that foolish, your love for Sailor Moon is too strong for you to become one of us. No, the only purpose I have for you is to get the Crystal, after that, I'll kill you, your precious girlfriend, and her pathetic friends! I, Queen Joycite shall avenge all that have been killed by the Scouts!" Joycite spitefully said.

" You are wrong Joycite… Sailor Moon and the Scouts will never surrender the Crystal to you… not even for me. They shall defeat you!" Darien said with ragged breaths.

"We shall see about that!" Joycite yelled and left the room.

The Negaverse Returns: Chapter 4

"SERENA WAKE UP! Amy just called on the communicator, Raye, Mina, and Lita have been attacked, and they need our help!" Luna yelled at the barely awake Serena.

"What? Has Andrew been contacted? You did give him a communicator, right?" Serena asked.

"Storm Knight is already there. It seems that he has the same connection with Lita that Darien has with you, and yes, I did give him a communicator." Luna replied.

"Ok, Moon Angel Power!" Serena yelled as wings surrounded her. Her uniform was completely white except for pale blue and pale pink lining on her skirt, and her gloves. Her bow was the same pale pink and her sailor-like bandanna was the same pale blue. She had large wings, and instead of a tiara, she had a crescent moon on her forehead.

When she got to the battle, everyone else was ready to transform.

"Mercury Genius Power"

"Mars Priestess Power"

"Jupiter Warrior Power"

"Venus Lover Power"

"Saturn Healer Power"

"Pluto Guardian Power"

"Uranus Protector Power"

"Neptune Musician Power"

Everyone's uniform was like Sailor Moon's except they only had shades of their individual colors. Each transformation was a reflection of each scout's special talent or ability. Storm Knight wore a tuxedo very similar to Tuxedo Mask's, but it was white with shades of green.

The monster dove for Sailor Moon, reaching for the Crystal. Sailor Mars immediately used her power to protect Sailor Moon and the Crystal.

" Chanting Fire Burn!"

Fire surrounded Sailor Moon shielding her from the monster. The monster then turned to the other scouts and attacked them one by one.

"Light of Love Shine!"

"Healing Death Shadow!"

"Thunder Warlord Attack!"

"Sailor Uranus, use your ring to trap it so we can ask the stupid thing about Darien!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Right, Protective Ring Contract!" Uranus yelled. A ring formed around the monster and slowly shrank until the monster could no longer move.

"Who sent you?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Queen Joycite, ruler of the Negaverse, and soon to be ruler of the Earth!" the hideous monster replied.

" Where is Darien?" Sailor Neptune asked

"He is at our headquarters of course, but don't think I'll tell you where they are! I, Rubela, shall not reveal that to you!" the monster yelled.

"Sailor Mercury, use your Water Arrow," Sailor Moon commanded.

"Water Arrow Pierce!" An arrow made of water hit Rubela and caused her to tell the Negaverse's location.

"It is in the same place as it was last time. My Queen figured you would not think to look there, please, do not hurt me anymore!" Rubela said.

"Time to finish you off! Sailor Moon!" Sailor Pluto said.

"Angel Soul Light!" A wide beam of light, containing crescent moons hit Rubela and she vanished.

"Sorry, guess we missed the fight." said a stranger in a blue and white tuxedo.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"I am Protector of Sailor Mercury, Ocean Warrior. But you know me as Greg," he replied, " And I brought some friends, each is the protector and lover of one scout. Fire Priest, Love Knight, Saturn Shadow, Time Keeper, Uranus Warrior, and Musician of Neptune. This new Negaverse shall be the worse Enemy that you have ever face and we are here to help, as we shall be forever more."

The Negaverse Returns: Chapter 5

"Ok, I'm a little confused here. Since when does everyone have a protector?" Sailor Moon asked.

Everyone still had gaps in their memory of the Moon Kingdom. However, seeing the protectors restored those remaining fragments to their memories. "Wait a sec, I know who you guys are! I guess we hadn't remembered everything even though we thought we had!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, " Now lets find Artemis, and transport to the Negaverse's headquarters!"

"All right!" Everyone yelled.

Artemis wasn't far away, and he knew all the protectors had come, for he had sensed their power. "Luna, Artemis, we need to go to the Negaverse's headquarters!" Sailor Moon told them.

"Ok, protectors make a circle around the Scout's circle and place your hands on your scout's shoulders. This will enable your power to flow through them to transport all of you. Ready?" Luna said.

"Yeah, lets go!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Scout Teleport!" yelled Luna and Artemis. The scouts and their protectors were instantly taken to the Negaverse Palace.

"I knew you'd show. Darien said you wouldn't but I knew better. Now give me the Crystal!" Queen Joycite snarled.

"Shows how much you know! Darien knew we'd come, but he also knew we wouldn't give you the Silver Imperium Crystal!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I will get that Crystal, don't you worry about that! I shall defeat you. But first, who are these losers that are with you?" Queen Joycite retorted.

" We are the protectors of the Scouts, each guarding our own scout, our love. We are the same as Darien. We shall help the Sailor Scouts to defeat you!" Storm Knight answered.

"YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" Q.J. screamed as a black shadow surrounded all of the Scouts and their protectors.

The Negaverse Returns: Chapter

"Joycite, I will not let you harm my friends! Rose Attack!" Tuxedo Mask yelled as roses stormed around Q.J. cutting her with their thorns. The dark cloud around the team vanished and revealed Princess Serenity holding the Crystal with all the scouts kneeling behind her, with their protectors holding them and giving them strength.

"Princess, my love, I will support you until the end." Tuxedo Mask said as he changed to Prince Endymion. He went to Princess Serenity, put one hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist, and gave her all the strength he possessed.

"Imperium Crystal, defeat Joycite. Destroy her IN THE NAME OF THE MOON!" the princess yelled.

"Mercury Genius Power"

"Mars Priestess Power"

"Jupiter Warrior Power"

"Venus Lover Power"

"Saturn Healer Power"

"Pluto Guardian Power"

"Uranus Protector Power"

"Neptune Musician Power"

"Imperium Crystal Planet Power!"

As all of their powers went into the Crystal, it began to glow, a rainbow beam shot out from the Crystal, and it hit Queen Joycite. The beam grew wider and completely engulfed Queen Joycite, and she was destroyed. The only thing left was her necklace that contained a black crystal smaller than the Imperium Crystal.

" So that was their energy source. Well it won't be anymore!' Princess Serenity said as she destroyed the crystal. The palace began to fall and everyone quickly transported back to their home.

" Serenity, I shall always love you, and I won't ever leave you again." Prince Endymion said as he looked into Princess Serenity's eyes.

" And I shall always love you Endymion." Serenity said and then they kissed.

All the other scouts walked off with their protectors each safe in an eternal love.


End file.
